Arranged Marriage
by BaronessBaka PrincessZaffia
Summary: Let's say you are a 17 year old girl. A rich one at that. Then one day your parents force you to agree to marry a guy you don't know. To merge businesses. And you have to finish school. /different from my other stories new plot Nathaniel x Candy
1. Chapter 1

Alexandra Marina Jennings. Daughter of the richest most successful couple in the world.

The only child they have.

The heiress to the family business.

Yet she hates it.

She gets everything except the feeling of being truly cared for.

And now...

* * *

"What do you mean I have to marry him?!" Alex shouted at her parents. Completely ignoring the fact that another family was here.

"Alexandra do not use that tone with me!" her father said sternly.

She huffed and sunk down in her seat.

Her parents forced her to wear a dress she hates and now this!

"As we were saying," her mother said, "you will marry Nathaniel and join our business with the Kingston's."

Alex looked at the said boy.

He sat there calmly next to his sister.

_Looks like someone is 'well trained', _Alex thought, _I'll change that soon._

"Wait what about school? I still have 12th grade to finish," she nearly growled.

"You will be married after school. And until then you will attend Sweet Amoris High School." Nathaniel's dad told her.

She looked back to the silent blonde.

He kept his gaze down.

As if he were afraid to speak out.

"You agree to this right?" Her mom asked the seventeen year olds.

Nathaniel nodded silently.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck did I do to deserve this? Yes, only because you won't have it if I say no."

"Watch your language, young lady!" Her father scolded.

She sighed and looked back to her 'husband to be'.

And wondered what he thought of this whole thing...

* * *

**it is 4 in the morning**

**i have not slept yet**

**this will not be like my other stories**

**maybe a little humor**

**but a new plot**

**if you read this put 'Nathy-cat Lover' in your review**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex pov

I didn't get to sleep last night. Why? Because I was thinking of a way to get out of marrying that Nathaniel guy.

I want to fall in love on my own terms. I don't want to be a tool to get more money.

Could they not do this a different way?

I groaned and got up to shower.

Then I got dressed how I wanted to.

White skinny jeans, a blue crop top, black slouch boots.

My parents would never want me to wear this. Oh well, too bad.

I combed my long blue hair. Yes, that is the natural color.

And left for school before my parents made me take the limo.

Sweet Amoris.

Why did I have to leave my best friends for this.

Oh, yeah, my parents want me to marry some stranger. That's why!

I aalked through the halls. That is until I crashed into someone. And now all eyes are on me.

"Get off of me!" Wait a minute. I know that voice.

I looked at the redhead under me.

"Cassy-bear?"

He looked at me confused. Then realization struck him.

"Alex?"

I laughed and pulled his cheeks.

"Never thought I'd see you and Jackass."

He pushed me off.

"What are you doing here? Following me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was forced to come here. Forced to be engaged to this guy, Nathaniel. "

"You have to marry Mr. President. "

I nodded and got up brushing myself off.

"Well, goodbye Jackass. "

"See ya later Ironing board. "

"Cassy."

"Alexandra. "

" Ass wipe. "

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Slut."

"You know what let's continue this later." He nodded.

I turned around and saw people were shocked by the exchange.

I pushed past them. Into a room.

A blond looked up at me.

"Oh, what the hell! I didn't want to see you unless we had to!" I groaned.

Nathaniel shook his head and went back to doing some paperwork.

''Well, you're welcome to leave then. No one's forcing you to stay."

I looked at him closer.

Perfect hair. Golden eyes. Why is he so perfect?

Why am I even supposed to marry him?

A girl came in. She looked in between us.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No," Nathaniel said, "nothing at all. What do you need Melody?"

Hey, I just noticed the way she looks at him. She must have a crush or something.

"Can you leave?" Melody asked, "I want to ask Nathaniel something alone."

I shrugged.

"What? Is it wrong of me to stay in the same room as my future husband?" I said the last part over dramatically.

"What?" she said, hurt in her eyes.

"We, unfortunately, have to get married after this school year. For money none the less. You know what I need to call Gigi."

I turned away from them and dailed the number.

"HEY, GIRL! ANY HOT BOYS OVER THERE!?" I groaned as her loud voice filled my head.

"I don't know. I just got here. The only guys I've seen so far are Cas and that guy I have to marry."

"Well, how about I come over there and help you out with living through this torment?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like your parents will let you."

"They will. I just have to use the little girl voice."

I hung up. Her plans of getting stuff done never amuse me.

Nathaniel and Melody were looking at me.

"Will you stop staring!"

Gosh, this will be a long year...

* * *

**okay there it is **

**i have a new horror story for MCL check it out...urm when i update it**

**if you liked this chapter put "horror" in your review**

**"Amber" if you hate it**

**"Cassy-bear" if it was okay**


	3. Chapter 3

Alex pov

I feel like I'm dying. It's been forever since I met that annoying idiot!

I know, two days is not forever. But it feels like it!

Nathaniel is so formal and uptight and BORING! How can I marry someone who hates sweets and thinks that not being able to enroll in that hell hole called school is a joke?! And spends all of his free time wotking! He sure does sound like the perfect guy...sarcasm...

Now I understand why my parents "love'' him so much. He's a workaholic! Seriously! He stays late to study. He grades are above perfect. What the hell?!

"Miss Alexandra! Pay attention!" The teacher yelled.

"It's Alex, you fucking dick!" I yelled right back at him.

Castiel smirked. Some people gasps at my "rude behavior".

"Detention after school!"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really think I care about that shit?"

I smirked as the teacher's face turned red with anger.

Alex- 1

Mr. Nobody- 0

"You will stay after school and help Nathaniel in the student counsel room! One more thing and you will get suspended!"

I tilted my chair back some. "Do I already need a vacation from this hell hole."

He glared but didn't respond.

Alex- 2

Mr. Nobody- -1

I looked out the window a groaned as the teacher started back teaching worthless, useless, stupid, horrible, crappy, junk. Why me? But stupid teachers teaching is the least of my problems.

Nathaniel.

He's my main problem. How do I get rid of him...? Kidnap him and hide him in a cellar deep in the woods, cut him and leave him to bleed to death? Maybe. And it is completely reasonable. My first thought was to drown him. But letting him die slowly and being able to say that I didn't _kill _him, erm at least not right away, is wonderful. Now I just need to tell Castiel to help...

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, and no," Castiel said.

"Come on please? I need to get rid of that guy!" I whined.

Castiel shook his head. "You're crazy. The marriage isn't permanent, right? So if it isn't you can just get a divorce later." I stared at him like he had lost his mind. How would Nathaniel live if we were under the same roof? I'd probably kill him. Literally.

I huffed and stomped away as Castiel said something about me being such a "little girl". Whatever.

As soon as I was inside, I was cornered by that blonde bitch that's supposed to be my sister-in-law and her sluts.

"Give us your money and we won't do anything too horrible, okay?" Amber-bitch said.

"No," I said flatly.

"Do you think I was asking?" She tried to get her sluts to push me down, but one thing.

I lived in New York before. And I had to fend for myself a lot.

I swung my fist straight at Amber's face. A satisfying crunch of her nose breaking was heard as blood gushed out.

"What is going on here?!'' Our dear student president yelled.

I shrugged and walked off. Do I care? No. Did it make me feel a little better? Hell yeah!

Whoever said senior year was the most...let's just say fun...was right.


End file.
